Gray Christmas
by Goose-chan
Summary: It's pouring rain on Christmas Eve, and Kukai and Yaya have a plan to get Rima and Nagihiko together. Rimahiko, Kukaya, minor Tadase bashing.


**Goose: Hey... This is my first story... it's a one-shot... I think...**

**Kukai: You think?**

**Goose: I... am not feeling very energetic today. I'm not usually like this. I'm usually... hyper-er. But I'm nervous, since I just joined FanFiction and this is my first story... **

**Kukai: What are the couples?**

**Goose: Rimahiko and Kukaya... **

**Rima: You support Kukaya?**

**Goose: I actually like Kutau more, but Yaya worked out better, cause if I used Utau, I think it would have been really OOC...**

**Yaya: Goosie-tan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Goose: I don't care if Christmas was a month ago!**

_Normal POV_

Rima sighed. Even though it was Christmas Eve, rain was still pouring down. She turned to the purple-haired boy next to her.

"Hey, when do you think the rain will let up?"

Nagihiko shrugged. "I don't know, but my mom's gonna kill me if I miss dance practice."

The two teens were currently standing the the not-so-dry safety of a gazebo in the park. They had "coincidentally" both been at the park when it started pouring rain. Little did they know, there were two people responsible for their situation.

_Yaya's POV_

I snickered, looking at my two friends, trapped in a gazebo, or whatever you call it. Neither of them knew that it was Kukai's fault that they were both there. Okay, it was my idea, but it was Kukai's fault. It's always Kukai's fault.

I'll tell you what I mean, but before I start, let me tell you, I AM NOT A STALKER. Okay, yes I am, but that has nothing to do with this. Or candy. I like candy... getting off topic here.

_Flashback, Yaya's POV_

"_Hey, Kukai, don't you think Rima-tan and Nagi would look good together?"_

_Kukai stared at me like I was crazy. _

"_Fujisaki and Mashiro? Are you nuts?" Kukai obviously wasn't very observant, so I decided to prove to him that they were perfect together._

"So what exactly are we doing here?"

"Kukai! Shut up! I'm in the middle of a flashback! The readers need to know what's going on!"

"What readers?!"

"Just shut up!"

_Anyway, I told Kukai the plan. Rima-tan always went to the park to get away from her parents' arguing, so we wouldn't have to worry about her. Kukai, Nagi's best friend, invited him to the park, where he "accidentally" spilled water all over his shirt. Then her "apologetically went home" to change. Nagi saw Rima-tan sitting on a bench, went over to say hi, cue rain, and here we are. _

_End Flashback_

_Nagi's POV_

"_What do I do, what do I do?!" _I scream-thought. I was trapped in a gazebo in the pouring rain on Christmas Eve with the girl I love! You'd freak out, too! Unless you're Tadase, who somehow manages to scare every girl that's not Saaya or Amu away.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. Rima-chan and I both ran to the entrance of the gazebo and looked out at the park, sparkling in the sunshine. Where did the sun come from, anyway?

I looked at Rima-chan, who was looking up. I followed her gaze and felt my face turn bright red.

What's with people and mistletoe? Is the world trying to turn my life into some cheesy fan fiction? **(A/N: Hey! My fan fictions aren't cheesy!)**

I glanced back at Rima-chan and noticed that her face also had a reddish look to it.

Well, here goes nothing.

_Normal POV_

"Kukai, look, look!" Yaya cried. Kukai turned, just in time to see Nagihiko give Rima a gentle kiss. **(A/N: Okay, it's cheesy... Rima: Just get back to the dang story so me and Nagihiko can make out.**

**Nagi: O.o)**

Yaya was so excited to see her two friends that she didn't notice Kukai quietly tie something around the branch of the tree above them. She saw him stand up behind her and turned to look at his face. Dangling behind him was, you guessed it, mistletoe.

Yaya smiled. Maybe gray Christmases weren't so bad. Or maybe she was only saying that because she was just part of some cheesy fan fiction.

_**The End**_

**Goose: Ack!! That was so cheesy! Did I switch POV too much? Were they too OOC? Rack!**

**Ikuto: Rack?**

**Goose: RACK!!**

**Ikuto: Okay then...**

**Goose: BAKA ICKY-TOE!!**

**Icky-toe (aka Ikuto): Please review. Put me out of my misery. **

**Goose: Whazzat?**

**Ikuto: Just kill me now...**


End file.
